The First
by Aria Rezonfold
Summary: Takes place after Dierge. Shinra is still rebuidling the company, and to speed things along they decided to excavate at the site of the old Shinra building. Where they found something unexpected, what else had Hojo been up to before everythig went wrong?
1. Escape,Confusion, and Reno to the Rescue

_I do not own final fantasy or the characters of final fantasy seven. The only character that is mine is Orina._

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**The First**

**Chapter One: Escape and Confusion**

Orina stretched as she woke up, only to find that her arms were encumbered by something solid. Her eyes opened wide in shock. She was in a glass cylinder that was filled with a glowing green liquid. A sharp pain rips through her chest at the sudden jump in her pulse which was caused by the sudden distress. Orina begins pulling against the metal bands holding her in place. Her teeth grind together as she breaks free of the restraints. She then punches through the glass of the tank, the immediate pressure of the water flowing out of the hole pushed her hand through the jagged edges, causing her to wince in pain as the glass perforated her fore arm. It only took her a mere second to locate the release latch, pull it and retract her arm, slicing it up even more in the process.

Orina fell forward with the surge of water and landed on her hands and knees choking for breath. She blinks trying to clear the liquid from her brilliant, bright blue eyes. She sits back on her legs holding clutching at her ears, a loud siren was coming from somewhere nearby. Her blurry vision wasn't really helping her figure it out either. _'Where am I?' _she looks around again, noticing a pulsing red flash that must belong to the siren that was ripping through her head. Orina staggers to her feet, just as a voice boomed over the intercom, sending a wave of pain from her skull to her feet. _'I have to get out of here',_ she shakes her head to steady herself and runs out of the room.

"STOP HER!" A blonde woman in a black suit shouted. Orina turned and ran the other way upon hearing the voice. It wasn't hard to assume who the woman wanted stopped. The building was like a make to her, but finally she found her way out of the building. Orina quickly glanced back able to make out with her quickly clearing vision a very familiar logo plastered on the side of the building she had just vacated. Orina stops dead in her tracks, confused. "The Shinra building?" She looks around her confusion only growing more and more by the second . Nothing looked the same, was she really in Midgar. Her hand flew to her chest, clutching at the pain.

Meanwhile back in side the building a frustrated Elena let out a growl. Tseng had warned everyone working in that sector that the girl might be coming too soon. Where had the scientists gone that were supposed to be monitoring her? Elena rolls her eyes, as she imagined the smart ass remarks she could expect to hear from Reno. Then Elena smiled as she remembered that Reno was leaving to go on vacation at this very moment. A whole week without that smartass around was a much needed rest.

*Inside the Shinra building in a housing area*

Reno sighed as he sat up, Rude had just walked in to go with Reno on vacation. Technically it wasn't time for Rude to go on vacation yet, but Shinra, or rather Tseng, knew that Reno would be more willing to go on vacation with Rude tagging along. All the same Reno wasn't looking forward to leaving work. "Well, let's go then." Reno said as he got up from his favorite chair and grabbed his bag. He exited his apartment just as he swung his bag over his shoulder. Rude let out a low chuckle as he followed him out the front door. They were both wearing Hawaiian shirts with floral print on them and khaki shorts. Reno clenched his jaw shut to keep from retorting to Rudes' chuckle. He had agreed to let him pick out their clothes, and of course they were matching. 'Oh god. Now their really gunna think we're dating' Reno thought to himself. "Why'd ya pick out such dumb shirts?" He had tried to hold it in, but that was something the red head had never been good at. "What I like them. Their…comfy." Rude locked Reno's apartment, knowing that his partner had forgotten to do so. Reno sighs and starts walking towards the elevators, Rude following along behind. They caught an empty elevator going down, to Reno's relief. He didn't want to answer any stupid questions at the moment, and was hoping to avoid the other senior TURK members at all costs.

As they exited the building sirens started to go off. Reno kept walking while Rude stopped. Reno turns around to face Rude already knowing what was going through his friends mind. "It's not our problem, we're on vacation now remember?" He turns back around, only to have someone brush past him seconds later. It was a girl, about his age, who had just run out of the Shinra building. As she glanced back her piercing blue eyes caught his attention more than anything else. They were the eyes of a SOLDIER. But there hadn't been any new Soldiers since Cloud. Plus it was only recently that the Shinra Company had really started rebuilding. He saw her hand fly to her chest as she looked around confused. Reno began to walk towards her, only for his partner to lay a hand on his shoulder. Reno looks at Rude, who shakes his head no. "Aww, C'mon she looks like she could use our help." Reno continues to walk towards her, Rude at his side.

Orina had noticed them as soon as they began approaching her. The muscles in her legs tensed as she prepared to make a run for it. But something about the red head causes her to hesitate. She had seen him before in a vision. Orina took another look around, catching sight of some ruins a ways off that she didn't remember having ever seen before. The general shape reminded her of Midgar but that couldn't be right. She walks over to a newspaper dispenser, the date automatically catching her attention. He eyes froze with shock as her numbed brain tried to take in the information she was seeing. Suddenly she was extremely dizzy and everything was going black. Reno caught her just in time. Saving her head from a most unkind meeting with the pavement. "Well Rude, I think this means that we're cutting our vacation short." Reno hefts the girl up over his shoulder and leaves his bag on the ground. Which of course Rude picks up before following him back inside. Tseng and Elena were waiting for them when they re-entered. Various Turk members were with them. Reno groaned inwardly at the sight but kept a smug look on his face as a few chuckles leaked out from the newbies at the sight of him and Rude.


	2. Chapter 2 Flight

_Starts up right where the last amazingly short chapter left off. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own final fantasy or the characters of final fantasy seven. The only character that is mine is Orina._ -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Great," Elena pouted. "What? Yo Tseng I found her outside. I wanted to see if we could help her out." "Follow us then," Tseng motions for the other Turks to leave. Elena turns to take her leave. "Not you Elena you're coming with us," Tseng then began walking towards the elevators. It wasn't long before they reached his office. Once inside Tseng opened a door to a side room with an oversized and plush couch. "You can set her down in here," Tseng walks away ignoring the smug look on Reno's face. Reno walked in and laid her down on the couch. "So what's going on?" Reno questioned as he walked back into the room crossing his arms. Tseng thought for a moment, "We found a few things while we were excavating the old Shinra building site, as you know. One of the items found was a mako cell containing this girl in some sort of cryostats. She appears to have been a SOLDIER but we have yet to verify this seeing as there are no records to be found pertaining to her." Rude let out a low whistle. "No we don't know how long she's been down there." Tseng said as if in reply to Rudes' whistling. Tseng turns to Elena, "you were on duty in the involved sector when she woke up were you not?" Elena nods. "Given the circumstances I won't look into what happened, but next time don't screw up." Elena's eyes watered, "Yes sir." "Your dismissed then" Tseng waves towards his office door. Elena turns and exits quickly.

"I would like to be assigned to her Tseng, Rude too. Ya know how he hates not being with me." Tseng looks at Reno, "Rude is your partner, why would I separate the two of you?...Anyway, I've already assigned the two of you to her. You were to begin once you had returned from your vacation but since you're already here." "Oh," Reno looks over at the side room, "so I guess we should start talking to her to try and figure out what time she's from."

"Bandage her up first, those cuts on her arms appear to be healing quickly but better safe than sorry." Tseng said before dismissing the pair.

*Later that Night*

Orina sat up, her heart pounding fast. She looks around the dimly lit room. Reno smiles at her. "Finally awake? It's about time." Orina blushes at the memory of her vision of the red head. "So you were a SOLDIER then?" She looks at him confused, "A what?...Sorry I don't know what your talking about. And…I can't really remember a whole lot right now." She turns so that she is sitting up right with her feet on the ground. She scratches at the bandages on her forearms.

"Do you know how long you've been down there?" "Down where?" She thinks for a moment and her eyes open up wide. "You mean that wasn't a dream then?" She rubs her head. "Nope 'fraid not…" Reno continues staring at her. "Orina, my names orina. And….I don't know what's going on."

"Nice to meet you Orina, I'm Reno. I'ma Turk… not that you know what that is." He holds out his hand for a handshake.

"I do, you guys work for Shinra." She shakes his hand eagerly, then becomes pensive. "Where's Mr. Valentine?"

"Vincent isn't with us anymore." Reno continues to hold her hand.

"Vincent?..Mr. Valentines' son died? But Vincent was just a kid about my age last time I saw him."

"What, no, he's alive. That does explain a few things though. When Vincent was a teen they would have only started experiment with using mako on people." Reno lets go of her hand.

Orina shrugs, "I really don't know what you're talking about. My dad stayed shut up in his lab a lot so Vincent and I hung out. He was training to be a Turk."

"So your father worked here?" Reno made a mental note. "Hey Orina, do ya wanna just hang out here or would you like to go check out what things are like outside?" Reno was getting nervous, which was unusual for him. He felt a pull towards her, the same strange sensation he had ignored before but had later regretted not having acted on the feeling. So there was no way he was going to ignore it now. Reno smiles at Orina, his eyes roaming over her and stopping at her eyes, causing his heart to skip a beat.

She looks at him in shock. "You mean…I have a choice?...Wow. Sure, I could use a distraction right now." Orina blushes noticing Reno's gaze, she stands up and stretches.

Reno gives a crooked grin at her reply. "Come with me then, we'll make a date of it," he holds his hand out to her.

Orina looks at her feet trying to hide how furiously she was blushing. "A date?" She hoped that he had not noticed that she was beet red in the face. "Sounds like fun if I'm with you." She looks up at him, her face now only slightly pink.

Reno grabs her hand and leads her out of the room. "Your gunna love this unless you hate heights." She shook her head no and Reno drug her the rest of the way to his helicopter.

"What better way to get an aerial view of the city than on my helicopter. This way ya can see all the big changes."

"Earlier I asked about Mr. Valentine, you never told me what happened to him." Orina climbs into the helicopter though the door Reno had just opened, he climbs in behind her.

"There was a lab accident. Maybe when we get back you can take a look at the archives. To get you up to date on what's happened since you've been under. Well for the details anyway." Reno starts the helicopter and they take off. "Okay to sorta summarize thins for ya. Dr. Hojo started the… well, let's just say he helped create one of the best SOLDIERs ever. Sephiroth, he was a hero, Up until he found out that he wasn't "normal" not that SOLDIERs are. Not saying your abnormal…." Reno blushes. "Uh anyways. Long story short sephiroth went crazy destroyed almost everything, and Shinra sorta teamed up with Cloud's group and we wiped his ass off of the planet. Then he sorta came back a few years later and Cloud took him out. And now we've finally brought you around full circle."

Orina gasps at the sight of Midgar destroyed in the distance and clings to Reno. He glances down at her quickly and flies them closer towards Edge. "Heh, so I take it that I've been gone for a while now. It's nice to be back." Orina says as her mind wraps itself around what's obviously happened. "Everything looks so different." She glances back in the direction of Midgar, and her stomach growls.

Reno chuckles, "Why don't we get you somthin to eat?" He grins in anticipation. "I know the perfect place to go for some grub."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Please review and tell me what you like.**

_I do not own final fantasy or the characters of final fantasy seven. The only character that is mine is Orina._


	3. Chapter 3 7th Heaven

Sorry about how long it took to get this chapter up. Hope you enjoy.

_Disclaimer: I do not own final fantasy or the characters of final fantasy seven. The only character that is mine is Orina._

------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3

*Inside 7th Heaven Bar in Edge*

Orina looks around taking everything in. "I don't think I've been here before." It looked nice enough inside of the bar. The chairs were set on top of the tables, leaving one to assume that the floor had recently been mopped and that the bar was actually closed for the night. "Maybe we should just go back to Shinra." Orina moved closer to Reno, she was still unsure of everything.

Reno chuckles, "Trust me, it's a good place." Reno walks over to the bar that Tifa is behind busily cleaning dishes. Orina follows close behind Reno not wanting to be left standing at the door looking like an idiot. "So Tifa," Reno leans against the bar, as Tifa looks up at him quizzically. "I'd like to introduce you to Orina," Reno smiles.

Tifa looks at Reno confused, and then looks over at the girl. The girl was wearing a pair of electric blue pants with white accents, and a tight fitting black shirt. She had long,dark burgandy hair that was pulled up in a pony tail, fair skin, and was of average height, making her slightly shorter than Reno. "…her eyes. Mako right? Anyways, I'm Tifa," She nods her head towards Orina since she can't shake her hand due to the dishes that she is currently cleaning. "I guess Reno brought you by to meet us, which makes you his girlfriend?"

Orina blushes and Reno quickly butts in. "That's not why I brought her here. We came for some food, yo." Reno protested. "Plus she wanted to check in on Vincent."

"Well we're closed and he's not in right now, but he should be getting here pretty soon." Tifa pauses then turns to the girl, "So how do you know Vincent?" Tifa questions Orina, before starting up something for her to eat. She wouldn't punish the poor girl for Reno's bad manners.

"Well, I was eight and he was six when we first met." Orina sits down as she thinks and organizes her thoughts. "There was this Christmas party that Shinra threw, and his dad had brought him, and he had looked so out of place and lonely. I thought that he could use a friend, plus I was lonely too. So we started hanging out at the christmas party. There weren't very many of us kids and our fathers had brought us because it was supposed to be a family oriented event. We ended up becoming close through the following years." She giggles. "He used to make the cutest faces when he would talk about becoming a Turk." Orina blushes slightly before going to town on the huge plate of food Tifa had just sat down in front of her.

Tifa looks over at Reno who was enraptured watching Orina eat. "Come here." Tifa reaches over the bar and grabs Reno by the collar then drags him over to the other end of the bar. "When Vincent was six? What's going on Reno?"

Reno removes Tifas hand from his collar and straightens his jacket. "Well ya see, when we were digging through the basement area of the old Shinra building we found a Mako chamber and she was in it." He shrugged his shoulders.

"Agh! Cloud only puts his nose into Shinra business so that he knows what you guys are up to. SO WHY doesn't he know about this?" She stops ranting as cloud comes into view. He had just walked down the stairs near Tifa and Reno.

"I knew. I just didn't think it was a big deal." He looks over at Orina as she finishes her meal. Cloud grins, the manner in which she had just been eating reminded him of an old friend, her eyes were just like his too. "She doesn't seem evil, Reno?"

"Nahh, she's cool. A little confused, but hey she's been under for what, little over 50 years?"

Cloud nods, and then walks over to Orina to take a closer look at her eyes. "Are they planning on training her to be a SOLDIER?" Orina sat there inspecting cloud as he was her. Something was familiar about the man. But she couldn't exactly place what or why.

Reno shrugs, "Probably, but I really don't know. I haven't heard anything."

"Just keep me informed okay," Clouds thoughts were in the past, and Zack was at the forefront of his mind.

The door to the bar opens and a red clad figure walks in. He stops seeing the all too familiar girl. She looked exactly like she had the last day he saw her. Except she seemed to be healthy again. The girl was facing away from him but he knew it was her. Vincent laughed to himself, her unique style gave her away, he'd never met anyone else who wore pants like that. Vincent walked over to Orina and stopped behind her, she was too distracted by Cloud to notice. She had to be a ghost, she'd never been here before though. So why would her spirit appear here? Still, it was worth a try to talk to her. "Orina?" She turned around to look at him, a confused look on her face. Vincent nods seeing her eyes confirmed a few things. One, was that the reason she disappeared was because they really did stick her in Mako. Two that she hadn't died, and was therefore not a ghost.

Orina looked at the man confused then smiled. "Vincent!" She jumps up and hugs him. Cloud walks over to Reno and Tifa to let them have their moment. "You're definitely older than me now, but not an old man. Did they put you in Mako too? Why…"

Vincent cut's her off, "They didn't put me in Mako, and like with you it was to save my life." He explained, patting her on the back before stepping away.

"What do you mean, 'like with you'?" Orina asked. "I don't remember everything, sorry."

"Don't be. I'm surprised you don't remember getting sick though. I don't remember what it was that they said was wrong with you. But I do remember what it did to you. You were slowly dying. Your organs were shutting down." He winces, it hadn't been fun watching his best friend slowly die. "Amazingly Hojo seemed to have trouble watching you die. So he got you involved with Mako experiments. You just disappeared one day."

"Amazingly? He was like a father to me! He looked after me after dad died." Orina was shocked.

Vincent cuts her off again, " Orina he wasn't a good guy. He did lots of bad things to people." Vincent looks away from her as he thought about Lucretcia. He shakes his head. "Who knows what he did to you. But you're alive, and probably about to be enslaved by Shinra if you're not careful."

Reno steps in between Orina and Vincent so that he was facing Vincent. "They wouldn't do that!"

Vincent rolls his eyes. "Like they haven't done it before. Aside from us who would stop them?"

"Me and Rude of course." Reno points at himself to stress his point.

Vincent scoffs, "Why?"

Reno blushes a little at the question and looks away.

"Oh, I see," Vincent chuckles. He himself had been in love with the girl at one time, but not anymore. His heart belonged to another now, but that didn't keep him from feeling jealous. "Of course Rude would help you protect her. He is your best friend after all." Vincent looks around Reno to smile at Orina, "It is nice to see you again." He walks over to Cloud and Tifa keeping his back to the pair whose company he had just vacated.

Reno turns to face Cloud and them. "Well we'd better be leaving now. Heh. Rude will be wondering where we disappeared to." Reno walks over to the door and opens it for Orina."

Vincent turns his head to watch Orina get up and walk out the door, Reno following behind her. "So what's that all about Vincent?" Tifa questions him. "An old girlfriend?"

"No, not really." He replies never taking his eyes away from the door.


	4. Chapter 4 I'll protect you

I Do NOT own final fantasy 7 or it's characters. They are the property of square enix

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4

It was a quiet flight back to the new Shinra building. Orina was taking in the sights, a happy look on her face, Reno kept glancing over at her to make sure that she was doing okay. He landed the helicopter, after shutting it down he walked around to help Orina get out but she had already managed by herself. Reno sighed inwardly; he'd been looking for an excuse to touch her. "Well I guess I'd better get ya to yer new room yo. This way." Reno motioned for her to follow him. "So..do ya remember where ya came from? Like your home town ya know." He started walking towards her room and she followed him.

Orina furrowed her brows as she thought, then a bright smile lit her face and her eyes blazed with happiness as she remembered. "Gongaga. Dad would take me and Vinnie to our home there on his weekends off. We'd go fishing and swimming." She laughs, "I doubt you've heard of it though. It's not very big. No one important has ever come out of there 'cept for a few people like my dad."

Reno's jaw was hanging open slightly from shock as he stopped and turned around to look at her.

"Well so my dad wasn't really THAT important." She says misinterepting why Reno's jaw was slack.

Reno shook his head and walked the last couple steps over to Orinas' apartment door. He opens it for her, his mind still reeling.

"Thanks for the date Reno." She starts to walk through the door but is stopped by Reno who had just placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I really will protect you, ya know." His blue green eyes were full of sincerity, he'd guessed at why Vincent had been so skeptical about him being able to protect her. After all, he hadn't protected Zack. A fact Orina would find out sooner or later.

She turns her head and smiles sweetly at the look in Renos' eyes. She extends her own hand to rest on Renos' shoulder. "I know Reno. Really I do. I…I had a vision once, you were in it." Orinas' cheeks turn a pale rose color. "Just believe me when I say that I know how much you care about me." Orina gets on her tiptoes and gives Reno a peck on the cheek. "Goodnight my fiery red head." She giggles then runs into her apartment shutting the door behind her, leaving Reno standing in the hall in a daze his hand now on his cheek.

Reno turned and started walking towards his own apartment. _Maybe there's something in the water in Gongaga._ Reno thought to himself as he walked in a daze. He finally made it to his apartment and there was a grin plastered to his face as he shut the door behind him. Rude raised an eyebrow.

"You should have told me where you were going. She could be unstable, or another Sephiroth." Rude was sitting in a chair in Renos' living room area.

Reno looks at Rude shocked. "What's with you, ya know I can take care of myself. So I took her out, it's not a big deal Rudi." Reno walks over to his refrigerator and grabs two beers. He tosses one to Rude. "Look, I know how ya feel, and I care about you too, but you can't get mad every time I get close to someone else."

Rude shakes his head as Reno drains his beer and goes for another one. If Reno only knew. He was just too pigheaded to see what was going on. Tseng and Elena both knew. It was Rufus who felt that way about Reno, not that he would openly admit it. But Rude, Rude loved Reno like a brother, not a lover. But he was always getting mixed up with the presidents' schemes. A side affect of being Renos' best friend. "Just be careful. She's probably a nice girl, I'd hate to see either or you hurt. " Rude also knew about his partners sexual habits.

"Don't worry about it yo." Reno brings two more beers back with him and starts brooding.

Rude shakes his head. "So what you bang her and then she goes psycho on you with her soldier abilities?"

"It's not like that yo…Just, I really like her ya know. But she's got this mysterious past with Vincent, and if Shinra tries to turn her into a SOLDIER. I don't know. But I do know that I'm not going to let her end up like Zack."

"I thought you didn't like Zack."

Reno plops down in a chair and starts chugging back another beer. If Rude only knew how he'd felt about Zack, and vice versa. "Nahh, he was cool. But regardless he didn't deserve to die that way."

Rude nods, "I wouldn't worry too much. Cloud will teach her, and so will we. She'll have the capabilities of a SOLDIER with the training of both SOLDIER and Turk. Alright? Plus things don't work like that anymore. She'll have a choice. You should give her a pair of sunglasses the next time you go out. Her eyes will give her away."

Reno raises an eyebrow, "Why should I do that? Cloud doesn't…well he doesn't wear them all the time."

"Well Reno, Cloud is a known hero now. Plus he was not as exposed to Mako as she has been. It was only a suggestion though. But you should stop drinking and get some rest." Rude commented as Reno finished off his last beer.

Reno mumbles something, trying to mock Rude. "Fine I'll go. But you have to go first. I don't. Okay?" Reno pauses trying to remember something Orina had said, he managed to murmer Gongaga before his chin fell against his chest.

Rude shook his head as Reno passed out in the chair. "You're such a light weight tonight Reno." He puts Renos' arm over his shoulder and takes him to his bedroom. Rude sets Reno down on the bed and walks out of the room. He cleans up the empty beer bottles, Rude stops as he walks past Renos' bedroom door. "What went on between you and Zack?..." Rude shuts the bedroom door, and thinks to himself. _As close as we are there are still things you won't tell even me._ Rude locks the door to Renos' apartment behind him as he leaves.

Orina tosses in her bed as nightmares take possession of her mind. Flashes of a surgical room filled her head. Blood was everywhere, someone was shouting. There was the sensation of her heart being ripped from her chest. Then a cold numbness, creeping all over her. Suddenly the surgical room faded to a different scene. There was a man with long silvery hair standing in front of her, talking to her. But his voice sounded muffled. That was probably because of the glass and mako fluid. The silvery haired man gave her a sad, bitter smile and placed his hand on the glass. She wanted to pull away from him, but her body wouldn't moved. She screamed inside her head as the realization that she couldn't move hit her. She was suddenly in another surgical room, choking. There was the strange sensation in her chest still. Then there was tugging and something being shoved inside her body. A loud noise filled her ears. Then the nightmare shattered as a young man, who looked like he wasn't much older than herself grabbed her hand and everything faded to white. Orina looked up where her gaze was met by a pair of eyes that were just like hers. The man smiled as he communicated with her silently, and then disappeared. Orinas eyes shot open and she sat up in her bed. Her whole body was drenched in sweat. She brought her knees up to her chest and laid her head on them. Tears were leaking from her eyes, Orina clutches at her chest where she could still feel that strange sensation from her nightmare. She lies back down on the bed and tires to calm down. "What's wrong with me..." Orina lays back down and stares up at the ceiling, trying to distract herself from the information the stranger had imparted on her. A light swiftly passes by her window catching her attention. She sees the helicopter off in the distance and smiles, her thoughts quickly change course. Orina closes her eyes and is quickly swept away by images of the sweet red head who had been a recurring theme in her most recent dreams and visions before she had woken up in the Shinra building. Her heart was beating at a calm steady pace as deep sleep overtook her.


End file.
